Living in the Middle Ages
by snowfox2
Summary: A desperate girl call the X-men into the past. but they have lost there memorys and think they are from this time. how are they going to get home if they cant remeber that they arent? J/S R/W K/K
1. prolog you can skip if you like

(It you think I own the x-men you're an idiot and yes that is a no. I don't own X-men. Have fun reading)

Scott sat at the table doing some homework. Bored out of his mind. He got up and stretched. He walked over to the kitchen to grab a snack. Kurt teleported in sending smoke all over the room. Scott coughed and waved it away from his face. 

"Kurt do you have to do that," Scott said still coughing from the smoke. 

"Yeah…seriously I do," Kurt said with a smirk. Scott growls at the stupid truth. Jean walks in looking a little worried.

"Hey Jean is everything all right," Scott asked a little worried now himself. 

"I'm fine I just have the weirdest feeling something bad is about to happen," Jean said a little confused. 

"What do ya think it is," Scott asked.

" If I knew that I wouldn't be so stressed out would I," she yelled at him "I'm sorry it just all this has got me so stressed out. Have been attacking anyone close to me." Suddenly a plate went crashing into the wall. 

"Just don't hit me k," Kurt said stepping away from her. She growled in frustration and another plate went flying. 

"Please be kind to the flat wear please Jean," Xavier said as he rolled into the kitchen. 

"Sorry I'm just so I don't know…stressed about something and I don't what is it is I'm stressed about. Its really frustrating," Jean complained. 

"May I see," Xavier said reaching to put his hands in front oh her head. 

"Go ahead but there not much in here," she said with a sigh. 

Xavier placed his hands in front of her forehead and started to considerate. His mind suddenly entered hers. He says Kitty in an old fashion ball gown that looked bland new. Rogue on the roadside covered head to toe in an oddly old cloak. Logan rides up beside her on a black horse, wearing a green cloak, a tunic, and old fashion pants of some kind. He talks to her and then she gets on the horse with him. Jean in a servant outfit serving Scott who is wearing a crown and fancy medieval clothing. Himself sitting in a library reading by candlelight, and Kurt coming to his door asking for help. Then a girl here eyes glowing golden and her hand seemed to be holding something. He realized it was an hour's glass. Suddenly she started to chant.

"Thorough time I call future heroes to come to my aid 

Thorough time and space to live a gain' 

To grow in this time

To understand the pain that is mine

To help their ancestors to live 

This is the wish that I bid 

My powers to give 

Bring me the mutant that live as friends

Make them come to me and live again." She stopped than started to laugh. As the hourglass came towards him. He realized, the mutant that live as friends, were none other than themselves. 

"It's a trap," Xavier said just a little to late. They were already swirling thorough time. Unable to stop themselves even if they had wanted to. 

"Kurt what did you do," Scott complained. 

"Hey don't like at me man," Kurt said. It was to bet he last thing they would say to each other's as they for quiet a while. 


	2. Meetings

Kitty stood at the top of a grand stair case. Below was a ballroom full of people in elegant dress. She wore a long flowing gown. It was blue with silver and gold embroidering. She wore her hair up in a pony tail. She wore make up and a large pendant. 

Slowly she descends the stairs and walks over to Scott. He stands in the middle of the ballroom. A white shirt under a blue blazer. The blazer was embroidered with gold in the shapes of flowers and vines. Kitty walked straight at him as if to talk to him but she was stopped by a elderly woman. 

"That is not the way you approach a prince Katherine," the older woman demanded in a hard tone. 

"Grams I told you call me Kitty everyone else does," Kitty complained " and why should I care what a prince thinks of me?"

"Because my Katherine some day if all goes according to plan you and that young man will be married," the woman said an evil smiles on her lips. 

"Do these plans include if I love him," Kitty demanded. 

"Oh course not that doesn't matter what so ever. Why did you ask such a silly question," the woman asked seriously. 

"It matters to me," Kitty said under her breath.

Rogue sat helpless on the side of a dirt road. It was snowing and there was no one in sight. Rogue was being to lose all hope of her parents coming to find her. She huddled in the trench coat. She breathed on her gloved hands.

"Damn does it get any colder than this," she said. And with that she got up and walked out into the road. 

"Great I have not idea where I'm going. How I going to get there. Well if I do leave out this ice storm what am I going to do. Ummmm…talking to yourself must be the first sign that your going insane then talking in a third person must be the second sign," Rogue said aloud to herself "Hey if I'm going to die I may at least have some fun."

She then started to skip down the empty road not caring about much. She never did hear the horse come up behind her. She was just skipped along in a happy daze then suddenly the horse was running at a good speed at her. The rider pulled the reins trying to make horse stop but the horse shoes it wore were to slick to stop on the ice. It slide at the her instead of stopping.

"Kid look out," the rider yelled thorough the wind. 

Rogue heard something and turned around and screamed. The horse tried to buck but just slid faster. Rogue screamed and tried to get out of the way of the horse. But couldn't back it. 

The rider pulled the horse to the side using his body. The horse swerved just barely missing her. Then it fell onto its side. She heard the sound of crushing bones as the horse landed on it's master. She gasped sure no one could live thorough that. 

Logan woke up with the horse on his legs. He waited for a moment for his arms to heal. Then he moved the horse of him and waited for his legs to heal. They did. The bones refitting themselves together in a manner of minutes. He got up and looked at his horse. Dead as a door nail. 

"Shit second one this week," he swore. He turned around to look at the girl " How are you going to repay me for this?" 

She looked shocked and scared. "But…..but I saw the horse land on you. I heard your bones crack." she stuttered. 

"You didn't hear nothing you understand. You didn't hear nothing', see nothing' so you can't say nothing'," he said with a growl in his throat.

"I guess…not k huh," Rogue looks confused. 

"So you got any money," Logan asked. 

"No," Rogue said. 

"Shit then how are you going to repay me for the horse," he growled realizing how freaking cold it was out. 

She looked at him confused then rolled her eyes "I can't repay you," she said and started to walk off. 

"Yes there is," he said.

"Now look here I can't," she said then turned around to have a bag thrown in her face. 

"You can take the place of my horse," he said. _I hate kids but it's better then carrying my own bag _he thought. He looked over to the girl. Why do I have the feeling I'm going to be stuck with her for a while. 


	3. New friends or maybe more

Scott sat on his throne watching the others dance. He didn't care much that the others were noticing his absence form the dance floor. He sat slumped over and bored. The ballroom floor was lit up with the jewels of royalty and nobles. 

Scott couldn't take it any more. He got up and walked out into the hall. He took of his crown and stuffed it in his huge coat pocket. He walked past servants a few bowed. Nothing too special thorough. He was glad for that. Being a prince seemed hard and odd to him. Always had. 

He walked until he was outside. The stood under the moon for a while just looking at it. He sighed and kicked the ground. He heard a strange sound from the floor where he had kicked. He look down and saw something very out of the ordinary.

They looked like the glass his father wore but odder. The glass was dark. He put them on and couldn't see anything. It all looked red. He stared at them. Moving it around in his hand. He then hears the sound of footsteps behind him. He stuffed the bizarre eyewear into his coat. 

"Sir this place is off limits to visitors," the girl said from behind him. He swung around to look at the speaker. It was one of the regular servants at the palace. A tall lean girl with flowing red hair. Scott thought her name was Jean or Jenny or something like that. She says him and fell into a deep curtsy. Then fell to the ground and graveled in front of him. 

"I'm so sorry your highness. Please forgive me your highness I meant no disrespects please have mercy," she begged. He went to her side and took her arm. Then forced her up.

"Please don't do that. It's ok. Not harm done," he said trying to keep her from bowing and begging again. She started to get very scared and a rock flew at him. Then started to circle her uncontrollable. She tried to it but couldn't. 

"Please don't burn me I'm not a witch. I don't work with the devil or anything. I just…just can't help it," she said then started to cry.

"No its ok," he went down and started to hug her "Its ok I wont let them burn you. You did nothing wrong."

He moved her into the forest. The rocks continued to orbit about her. He set her down next to a tree and made sure no one was coming after them. No one was so he must have been the only one who had seemed the road good. He moved back towards the crying servant.

"Please be quiet. I don't want anyone to know were here," he said swatting in front of her. She looked up bewildered.

"But I thought you were taking me to the dungeon for sure," she said befuddled.

"No I won't do that you did nothing wrong," he said trying to make her feel better "This is my place we are away from everyone. No one can hear or see us." She most has taken that as a threat because the rocked started to fly even faster. 

"Is there any way I can repay you your highness," she asked hesitantly and nervously. It left Scott confused then he realized what he meant and smirked.

"Yes there is in fact something," he said still smirking.

"Yea…. Y…yea," she stuttered.

"Tell me your name," Scott demanded.

"It's Jean your highness," she said. He looked over and her and felt he had found something he had almost lost forever. He couldn't help himself he went over and kissed Jean for a moment. Then let go and they just looked at each other than smiled and kissed more.

X

Xavier sat in a chair. There wasn't much he could do. Not being able to walk was hard on him but he lived none the less. He was born into a wealthy family. After his parents had died he moved into a cabin in the woods with plenty of books and room. Ageist many advisements he lived alone.

One day he was sitting reading when he heard a knock on the door. He wheeled his self made chair over to the door. He used his mind to search out the new comer. He had found his telepathic abilities. He learned to use them. They were still very strong. 

He opened the door to let the young man come in. He was wrapped in an old cloak, he couldn't see his face, but he had the feeling of fear all over him. 

"Sir, please I vas told you are unique, special. I need of help and of place to stay," he begged. 

"Of course, come in," Xavier said. The boy gasped but then stepped in from the snow. The boy stood at attention. He felt the boy was scared out of his wits. _God vhat is he going to do vith me? vhy did he let me in? Vhat does he vant?_ He thought. 

"Please sit down. What is your name son," Xavier said. 

"My name is Kurt," he said as he sat down careful that his feet stayed covered.

"Kurt I have need of an assistant to help me understand," he looked down at his legs in the wheel chair type thing.

"You wont want me as an assistant believe me," he said then thought _especially after you see my face._

"Kurt could you please take off the hood in doors," he asked.

"Must I," Kurt begged. 

"Yes please Kurt do so," he persuaded. 

"Alright," he slowly took of his hood. His blue fuzzy face appeared and he winced ready for the coming scream. But heard none. He looked over to Xavier who gave him a contented smile. Kurt smile backed. 

"So do you want the job here…" he asked again.

(Ok so there was a little Jean/Scott. Just a little. J Oh I was hoping you all know what Kurt looks like I didn't want to write a description of him ;). Oh I don't own X-men but I do own this donut so I am going to go it now update later R&R) 


	4. Hidden Powers and Surprises

(This chapter is basically about Rogue and Logan. But there is a Jean and Scott up date at the end. I don't own X-Men! If I did I would be old and rich and definitely not writing on this site! So have fun reading and R&R please)

Logan and Rogue walked for hours in the snow half freezing to death. Then Logan found a horse ranch and barrowed a horse from there. He got on it and reached down for his bags. Rogue looked up with a mix defeat and fear in her eyes. He took his bags and was about to ride off when he looked down at that face and could not make himself do it. 

"Get on if your coming kid I don't have time for this," he said gruffly. She climbed happily on. She mounted herself just behind him trying with all her might not to touch him but she had to hold on or she'd fall. Logan rolled his eyes at the childish behavior. 

"Thank you so much sir. I would have died without your help," Rogue said. 

Logan growled, then said " Don't thank me and don't call me sir. The names Logan,"

"Nice to meet you my names huh…," she looked about for a name but couldn't find any then the name rogue popped in her head "Rogue." 

He gave her a questioning look "Ok, Rogue." 

"So were are we going," she asked. _does this kid ever shut up, _Logan thought. 

"Inn about half a mile from here. Called Lone Wolf Inn. We are going to be spending the night there," Logan reluctantly growled out. Then he felt her scoot back even farther. He chuckled at her skittishness.



Rogue knew it was ridicules for her to fear him with her power. The whole not being able to touch thing and all but for some odd reason she did. She feared him a lot. She had watched the horse land on him in a way that she knew should have killed him. She had heard his bones crack and break. She knew it! What was he? Was it possible that he was like her. That he had powers that made him invincible too_. Nah it couldn't…be could it_ Rogue wondered. 

They reached the inn around mid-night. Logan put the horse in the stable and grabbed the bags and the girl off the horse. They walked inside and went to the counter. 

"Hey I need a room," he asked the man behind the counter. The man looked him and Rogue over making her feel uncomfortable.

"A room," he repeated like a parrot.

"Yeah we need a room," he said again.

"A as in one or A as in one for each of us," he said accusingly. Rogue visible went tense beside Logan and he didn't blame her one bit. She just stood there anxiously waiting her fate. She breathed in deep and held her breath. 

"Two if you got them," Logan said plainly. The older man looked behind him at the wall. Then took one key down. Logan looked over at a startled Rogue. Logan exhaled and looked back at the man. 

"We're booked out of single rooms but we do have one room with two beds," he said with a sly smirk. Logan looked over at poor Rogue her face now white as a sheet. She looked over worriedly at him. He gave her a questioning glance and she nodded.

"K we'll take it," he said grabbing the key. 

The man laughed and slapped his knee then said "Will you be paying by the hour or by the day?"

"We'll pay in the morning," he growled. Then started up the stairs. The girl stayed motionless for a minute then realized that he had left. She stomped after him. He realized she smelled of sweat and perfume. A lot of lavender perfume. It was starting bug his nose already. At this rate he would never sleep. 

He looked down at the key it said 238 and up at doors 236, 237, 238. There it was. He opened the door. There was two beds with a night stand separating them. They were about 2 feet apart. He looked behind him at the girl who was staring at the room in fright . He walked in and throught his stuff a the bed. Rogue walked in behind him and he was hit with a wave of overpowering scent of lavender. 

He coughed then growled "You have to take a bath." She looked shocked and gulped. Holding tightly onto the neck her cloak. He rolled his eyes. 

"Not now. After I leave. I have to go down and get a beer," he said and started to go out the door. Looking back once to she her relieved but confused face. 

Feeling a little sympathy towards the poor kid he said "Listen kid your safe with me so stop worring already."

He walked downs stairs and got a drink from the bar tender. Then smoked a cigar. Some of the guys started to look at him weird and whisper a lot. _Either they are majorly gay and trying to deside wether or not to ask me out or not. Or they may be desideing wether to jump me or not. Ah ether way I'm going to go to bed. I'm not in the mood for either right now. _he thought then went back upstairs.

He went to their room hoping the kid was asleep. He opened the door and sure enough she was. The blanket still lay at her. He went over to the side of the bed and picked up the blanket. She tensed and he knew she was awake. So he gently placed the covers over shoulders. Breathing in as he did noticing that she no longer smelled of lavander as heavy. 

He straighted up. Then went to his own bed. Took off her shirt and lay down. She was still breathing heavy expecting him to jump her at any minute. He smirked and rolled over. Then fell asleep listening to her breathing as it steadied. 

She got up early hoping he was still asleep. She turned over and saw he wasn't even there. She sat up than stood. She throught on her cloak and went down stairs. She walked around a bit searching for him. Wondering if she had left her to die here. Suddenly a huge man stepped in front of her. 

"Hey if it isn't the new man's whore," he said in her face to close for comfort and his own safety. 

"I'm no ones whore. Now please leave me be," rogue said thinking he might actually move.

"Yes you are. Wether you know it or not. That's what you be. And I'm jealous he gets to kept such a pretty thing to himself," the man gave her a long look up and down "Look at what he make you wear. We don't even get a good look at what he got." 

"He doesn't have anything," Rogue said desperately. The man was getting closer and dangerously close. He reached his hand up to her gloved one and grabbed it then started to take it off. 

"Come on just let me see a little skin. Then maybe a little more," he mocked as he slowly took the glove off. He got it off and went down to kis it.

"No don't! You wont like what is going to happen if you do," she said trying to struggle from his grasp, but he just held tighter. 

"Oh but I will," he said then touched his lips to her hand. He was alright for a moment then his vanes started to pop out. His skin went deadly white. He started to cough and let go. He fell faint onto the floor. She looked up to see Logan looking startled.

"What are you," he said in shocked and scared. 

She started to walk towards him and the other men in the bar moved out of her way. She was starting to get his memorys and other thing in her head. A bad need for alcohol was starting to bother her mind. She put back on her glove and ran out the door.

She heard footsteps behind her. She looked to see Logan following after her. She got scared and started to run faster. She trips on a root and and falls to the snowy forest floor. Logan runs up behind her and picks her up by her shoulders. 

"I asked you a question girl. What are ya," he asked shaking her. 

"I don't know," she screamed at him "I just don't." she started to hit him them. She caught his chin on her ring and ripped his flesh. She watched as he started to bleed then the hole started to close. In a split second the hole closed up completely. 

"What are you," she screamed at him and started to stuggle again. 

"I'm like you I don't know," he said then held her tighter not letting her move "If you promise not to run."

"Fine but let me go," she said and stopped moving. He let her go. 

"What now," she asked after a minute.

He shrugged. "Well lets go get our things and move on. The people at this tavern won't want us around any more I'm sure," he said. 

"You mean you still going to let me travel with you even after you found out and all," she asked hopeful.

"Sure why not. Freaks should stay together," he said then they started to walk back to the inn together.

Scott sat at the kings table eating dinner. Jean come around giving them all food as normal as she could. Scott tried to suppress a smile as she walked by, but failed. She smiled shyly back hoping no one had noticed. 

"Scott we have good news for you," the king said.

"Really father what is it" Scott asked.

"You are going to get married," he declared.

"Really," he said baffled. He had yet to ask his father permission if he could ask Jean to marry him. Who could he mean? "Who am I going to marry," he asked. 

"A fine rich girl named Kitty," the king said. Scott almost cried out in distress. Then Jean right out fainted onto the floor.

(well hope you enjoyed the story! Wait until you hear Kitty's reaction to the news hehe) 


End file.
